loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl's Talk
"Girl's Talk" is the second track of the single album "Chuu". Description The supporting track "Girl’s Talk" is a duet by Chuu and Yves, a rendition of a daily dialogue between two girls. Sweet but sometimes secretive, the precious chats between the girls get reinterpreted to become a song. G-High of Monotree, who has produced HeeJin’s "ViViD" and ODD EYE CIRCLE’s "Uncover", crafts the track to perfection to prove the quality. Lyrics |Kor = Just like girl’s night out 때론 너무 Sweet Sweet 해 어쩔 땐 또 Secret 해 It’s all about you, boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah 때론 너무 Sweet Sweet 해 어쩔 땐 또 Secret 해 It’s all about you, boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah You ＆ I You ＆ I You ＆ I 뻔한 대화도 작은 감정도 계속 더 얘기하게 돼 너에 대해서는 말야 Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk |Rom = Just like girl’s night out ttaeron neomu Sweet Sweet hae eojjeol ttaen tto Secret hae It’s all about you, boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah ttaeron neomu Sweet Sweet hae eojjeol ttaen tto Secret hae It’s all about you, boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah You and I You and I You and I ppeonan daehwado jageun gamjeongdo gyesok deo yaegihage dwae neoe daehaeseoneun marya Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk |Eng = Just like girls’ night out Sometimes, you’re so sweet sweet Sometimes, you’re so secretive It’s all about you, boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah ( ) Sometimes, you’re so sweet sweet Sometimes, you’re so secretive It’s all about you, boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah You and I, You and I, You and I, Typical conversations, the smallest feelings I keep talking about them About you Girl’s talk Girl’s talk ooh Girl’s talk Girl’s talk about you It’s all about you boy yeah Girl’s talk Girl’s talk }} Links Audio Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Unofficial * * Credits * Vocal Directed by: G-high * Background Vocals by: Shin Agnes * Guitar Performed by: Jeok Jae * Piano Performed by: G-high * Protools Operating by: G-high * Digital Editing: G-high, Son Ko Eun @ MonoTree Studio * Recorded by: Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Mixed by: Go Hyun Jeong @ Koko sound Studio Videos Audio= |-| Lyric Video= References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: Color Coded Lyrics Navigation pt-br:Girl's Talk Category:Song Category:Chuu (single) Category:Yves Category:Chuu Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu